Fallen Star
by Tinky1
Summary: A star born of the Kami's wanted to know the feeling of true love. But will she ever find what she's looking for in the hands of a certain demon lord.
1. Chapter 1

_'Hey Guys I'm back once again..I really hope you like this story it just came to me one day so read and review please'_

**_Fallen Star_**

**_by: Tinky_**

One lone star twinkled the brightest in the sky but this star was different from all the others. She watched the people from the villages interact all the time. She watched with a broken heart as war rage the land...nothing left behind but the scorched earth and the burned patches of grass and a bloody battlefield. But there was one thing she wanted, one thing she craved and it was TRUE LOVE. She watched as people fell in and out of love but that wasn't true love. She wanted what her parents had, that unbreakable love when your husband love you even if you were the ugliest thing in the world. To wake up in his arms after a long day. So she made a wish and hoped it worked for her since she was a star..

_Star light_

_Star bright_

_First star_

_I see tonight_

_I wish I may_

_I wish I might_

_Have this wish_

_I wish tonight..._

_I want to know true love...._

"Daughter what is this non scene I hear you speak" Her father asked

"Father I want to love" She said

"Are you not happy begin a star"

"Yes I am father but stars can't love like the humans can"

"Daughter I can make your wish come true"

"Oh can you father it would make me happy"

" But my daughter is this what you crave do you truly want it"

"Oh yes father I would want nothing more"

"Your wish shall be granted tonight now my daughter sleep"

_Sleep..Sleep..Dream My daughter...Dream_

The star went to sleep that night dreaming of the things to come, dreaming of falling in love with her knight in shining armor. She dreamed what every girl dreams of, falling in love and getting married to the love of her life. She dreamed of a tall man with silver hair and starnge marking on his face bathed in the moonlight and he was beautiful.

When she woke up she was staring up at the sky and not looking down upon the earth anymore. 'Im not a star I can love' She thought happily. Now she just need a name of course stars had names hers was Miyo meaning beautiful child...but she didn't want that name anymore this was a new life for her and she wanted to start over and she heard a whisper and it said

_Kagome......_

_'Kagome hummm..I like it' _she thought

So Kagome wanted to know what she looked like so she walked for 2 hours until she found a river she bend over and got a drink. Once she did that she waited until the water stilled and looked at her reflection. She had waist length black wavy hair, electric blue eyes and creamy pale skin, she had long eyelashes and pink lips. Her body was small with curvy hips. She then turned and walked away, she didn't know where she was going or what she was going to do but.....

"sniffle..sniffle....Whaaa Whaa" She heard someone crying so she ran to the sound of the voice. When she got there she saw a little boy with orange hair and big emerald green eyes.

"Hey there little one what's your name" Kagome said

"Shippo" the little kitsune said

"Well are you going to tell me why you are crying" She said as she whiped his tears away

"My parnets..they..were..killed" Just then he busted out in more tears replacing the old ones

"So you have no other family members" Kagome asked

"No" Shippo said

"Well you can come with me"

"Where are we going" Shippo asked

"I don't know but it's better than here right???"

Shippo jumped on her shoulder and they started walking. It was about to be night fall soon.

"Shippo what are you" Kagome asked

"Im a fox demon" He said proudly

She looked to him with a confused expression on her face.

"A demon..what's that"

"you don't know what a demon is they are all around you..well a demon is kind if like a human but with super speed some times a powerful demon can run so fast they become a blur" Shippo said

"Wow really"

"Yeah and some different types of demons have different kind of power and different type of attacks" They spent the rest of the time talking about demons. Kagome and Shippo stumbled apon a cave so they went in and rested a while before looking for fire wood later that night. Luckly they were close to a river so they fished for the night and roasted them on a open flame.

They got comfortable and laid down on the cave floor, the flame licked acrossed the wood consuming it and turning it to ash.

"Goodnight Kagome" Shippo said

"Goodnight Shippo" Kagome said as they driffted off to sleep.

_'This is the first chapter to my story **Fallen Star **tell me what you think about it'_

_Tinky_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry Guys but I will NOT be able to update my stories for a long time I will still continue to write them but they are going to be on hold for a while once again Im sorry but for reasons not disclosed I will not update. Sorry to my loyal readers.


	3. Important Notice

Hey Readers,

Im so sorry that i have not been able to update latley, I have two kids , a job and going to college so it's kinda difficult for me to be able to update frequently. I am currently writing new chapter to my stories and updating the summaries, I will not be changing the plot to any of the stories but i will edit them and add a little bit of something take a little something out, nothing major thats going to effect anything. So I thank you all for all the love you guys hav given to me nd I would love a beta so if you wanna be my beta email or pm me.

Thank You so much,

Tinkabella.


	4. Chapter 4

To all my wonderful fans and readers ,

I would just love to say thank you all for taking the time out to read my work that makes me so happy. I have been MIA from the FF world for about more than a year. That was never my intention, I thank you all for understanding. I'm going to complete all the stories than I have on FF, I just may not make anymore. I just would love if you all just bear with me I'm going to be editing and uploading a bunch of chapters so please forgive me if I fill up your inbox. Once again thanks.

Also if anyone wants to be my editor, or if you want any part of my story please inbox me or send me an email.

Christine


End file.
